The Turning of The Slayer
by cmtrent
Summary: Buffy gets turned into a vampire during, Season 3 Episode 22 Graduation day:Part two (AU). When Faith posions Angel and has to drink slayer blood to cure him.(Reviews would be appreciated so I can make the story better)
1. Chapter 1: The Turning of the Slayer

"Drink Me!" The slayer repeated.

"I'm not going to!" Angel yelled with a tone of fierceness in his voice

"You have to! Please, for me. You have to!"

Buffy started crying out of frustration. Buffy then punched him to make him angry, to turn him into his true form. When he changed she pulled down here sleeve so he could see her exposed neck. She quickly grabbed his head to pull him closer.

She whispered "Please feed. Do it for me, for my peace of mind.".

He grabbed her waist to pull her closer. He did realize that he needed a slayer's blood to cure him. He couldn't live, well, walk around dead, without her, She couldn't do the same if something were to happen to him. He sunk his fangs into her shoulder. Buffy moaned in pain. Sure, she had been thrown against stuff by some of the strongest demons, but this was the worse pain she had ever felt. She finally collapsed. His mouth was still connected to shoulder. She gasped for air.

His muscular body was crushing hers. She felt the warmth of her body escape out of her body, through her neck. While that was happening, Angel never tasted anything so superb. He knew he needed to stop, but it was so delicious he wanted to pull away, but his mind and mouth acted as if they were not connected. He finally pulled away. He noticed that The Slayer was unconscious. He felt instant regret. Thoughts started running through his mind. Out of all of his thoughts he heard the worse one... "_What if I'm going to have to turn _

_her, into a beast... like me?_". He screamed at that thought. He launched him self towards the motionless body . Slapping Buffy's face as hard as he can. _One_ slap, no response. _Two_, still nothing. _Three_, a cough and a moan. _Four_, she barely opened her eyes. Angel grabbed her around the neck and under her legs. He knew the only way to 'save her' was to

sire her. He cut his palm to release the little blood he had. He tried to force feed her. The Slayer turned her head. Her vision was blurry, but what ever it was she knew she didn't want it. Angel lifted her head toward his hand. She felt something cold and wet drip on her face. She wanted to fight so badly, but she was in no condition to do so. She took a sip of the mysterious liquid. She had instant regret. Even though it tasted disgusting, but she couldn't stop drinking it. She fell unconscious again. The ritual was complete.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning

Angel knew the only thing to do was to wait. He sat by the fireplace watching her. An hour turned into a day, a day turned into two. She finally started to move and moan in pain. Angel felt excited, but mostly felt guilt. He couldn't believe what he did. She whispered, "Angel?". He ran toward the bed. His first instinct was to say he was sorry. So he went on with it, except he added more.

Holding her hand he said, "Buffy, Oh Buffy, I'm so very sorry... I just couldn't, I couldn't lose you. My life it would be pointless without you. I'm so sorry. I understand if you want to run away and never see me again."

"What? Wait, what's going on. Why do I feel so numb and cold?" It hurt her whole body just to turn her head to look deeply into his eyes. She saw hurt in his eyes. She asked him, "Angel, what did you do?". Tears started pouring, from the both of them.

All he could say was, "Buffy."

Curiosity started to spout, then the hunger began. She asked if he could get some food. He came back with a mug with a straw in it. She was confused. Why did he bring her a mug? Why not a plate with actual food on it? She started to feel angry which just added to all of her other emotions.

She screamed at him. A kind that he had never heard, he knew that she wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

WHAT DID YOU DO, WHY AM I IN PAIN, WHY AM I SO HUNGRY, COLD, AND SO F*CKING NUMB! I WANT AN ANSWER, NOW!"

"Buffy I'm so sorry"

"IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SAY! I WANT AN ANSWER NOW, OR I SWEAR SORRY IS THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER SAY"

"Alright, alright, alright. Faith, she poisoned me. You went out to get slayer blood. You killed Faith, so then there was no other cure except you. I hated that you said to drink you. I couldn't, you punched me... then... then … then I bit into your neck. I drank to much... There was no way to revive you... except... except..."

Buffy interrupted, "Get on with it before I get my strength back,"

"I TURNED YOU INTO A BEAST, ALRIGHT"

"What?"

"I turned you... into a... vam... vam... vamp" He couldn't get the last syllable out. So Buffy took a guess.

She playfully said," A what, a vampire. Pshh, there's no way." Then she looked into his eyes again. The look told her that he wasn't playing around. Angel then gave her the mug. She tried to refuse it, but she couldn't the smell was just to much. It tasted delicious. The hunger diminished for a couple of minutes then they returned. From the first growl of her stomach she growled with it, "More!". Angel knew within the first day of turning your body will want more and more. He ran to get another blood bag. Her face turned when she saw it. Angel started crying again. He still was in grief of what happened. She took a break from sucking to look at him. He saw that he was hurt. She wanted to help, but her body wanted more so she changed back and started sucking again.


	3. Chapter 3: Turning

Her strength was back after she went asleep. When she woke up she saw Angel staring at the fireplace so she decided to get up and surprise him with a hug. She went through with the plan. It then took a turn she kissed his cheek then hugged him from behind. Angel was in shock. He wasn't expecting that sign of love at all. Out of anything he expected a slap. He was glad she wasn't angry. To her this was a way to live forever with the love of her life. She still contained her slayer strength. She playfully nibbled on his ear. He turned around and gaze at the beauty of her blonde hair. He was happy as long as he didn't see her 'other' face. He applied a peck on her forehead to show some love back. Buffy wanted more than that. She pulled him closer with her super-human strength and started to kiss him. He pulled even closer. Both of their cold bodies were touching. Buffy wanted to kick it up a notch. She grabbed her lovers neck and pulled his head closer. They stumbled over to the bed that Buffy previously laid ill in. Buffy then tripped on her shoe and fell on the bed. She pulled away and let out a, "Oops."

Angel replied with a "About what? This is my lucky day."

They returned to kiss. Buffy started to unbutton his black shirt. He managed to say, "Are you sure about this" Buffy had no response, She only pulled his head back to continue kissing. She rolled over so he could take off her shirt. She finally said, "Well, there's no going back" while she was undoing his pants.


	4. Chapter 4: Angelus

Hours later they were covered in sweat even though their bodies were ice cold. Angel let out a scream. Buffy let out a smirk. Angel ran out of the room, she slowly walked towards him. She knew what she had done... she had turned Angel into Angelus. She was proud of what she had done. She was starting to get tired of acting as 'Nice Buffy'

She said, "Well it took you long enough. By the way babe, I'm glad your back."

"I bet you are."

She ran up to kiss him. She looked up at him with a pout and whined,"I'm hungry"

"Sure, you are. I'm mean after that who wouldn't be."

She giggled at his response.

They left the house when it hit sunset. By this time they were starving. They went to the Bronze. They knew none of her friends where there to tattle-tale to Giles about what happened. She sent Angelus to the darkest corner of the club. Buffy then found a boy that was alone. She went up to him saying," Are you here alone? I mean do you have a group of friends here?"

He responded with a sigh of sadness. "Yeah I'm alone, but I wish I did have friends."

"Well what a shame. A boy of your quality should have a girlfriend. If you know what I'm saying." She then winked at him and showed him her hand. She then lead him to a corned, to _the_ _corner._ When they got there she looked at him with a grin and said, "Wow, this lighting is working wonders for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now tell me how I look." She then transformed into her true form. The teen was to in shock to scream.

"Wow, this one is gonna be easy, Honey." Angelus said.

"Shut up. He just seemed easy with no one surrounding him I mean I think I'm doing pretty fine on my own. I'm just sad that I'm not going to be able to play around with my food... Oh well." She then bite into the boys neck. He let out for a gasp of air, but there was no scream... no one to save him. Angelus started laughing as his lover. He was proud of what he did, of what he created.

The 'Scooby Gang' then showed up. Buffy got the last drop of blood out of him. She then dropped the boy like a puppet. She went up to them with a cheerful smile, "Sup guys, didn't expect you guys to be here tonight."

"Yeah, I finished tutoring Xander earlier than I thought I would." They red-head said in a mocking tone

"Hey, this is no time to be messing around about my disabilities of the learning system."

"It's not a disability it's your punishment of sleeping in class."

"Huh, what who told you that, I meant to say no I do not sleep in class, but I already mess that up huh."

The two girls nodded at Xander to agree. Angelus then showed up behind Buffy. Willow noticed something was wrong with him. Angel's expression of his face just seemed different.

"Buffy... I need to talk to you, alone."

"Alright, I don't see a problem but alright."

The girls then went to the restroom. Buffy had no idea why they where in there so she asked," What's up?'

"Angel, he just seemed different."

Buffy realized that her plan might be blown, so she added on questions to make Willow realize that she might be wrong. "Like what." He's the same ole' vampire, so what make you think wrongs with him?"

"I don't know just the way he looks, his expression. It just seems different, Buff."

"Willow I have no idea what your talking about unless you find a spell that proofs somethings wrong with him, which there isn't, then I don't want to hear it."

Buffy then stormed out leaving with Angel.


	5. Chapter 5 The Hunt

Buffy in an afraid tone said," Willow said she noticed something different with you. I think she knows... I swear if she even says she gonna restore your soul she is going six feet under."

"Don't worry about it. If she does try to do something you are the strongest vampire ever due to your old 'career'" he said with a loving smirk on his face.

"I'm hungry again. Where should we go next?"

"I don't know, plus I haven't ate all night.

The couple walked around the town hoping to find a group of friends alone.

They finally found a group of 3 girls. One of them said, "My parents are gonna kill me when I get home... It's totally passed my curfew." Angel then walked slowly up to them making sure his presents was know by stomping loudly.

"What are a group of young, beautiful girls doing out so late?"

"Ummm, like who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare."

He laughed at the look on the girls faces. He gave Buffy the sign to come over. She then snuck up behind the girls. She put her hands on the shoulder of two girls. They looked behind them to see who it was. Buffy had her 'hunting face' on. They tried to pull away they then looked back at Angelus. He was having fun with this.

"You have 10 seconds to run away." Buffy said playfully she wanted a good chase.

"10...9...8...7...6" The couple sang the numbers together. The girls where running for there life. They had no idea what was happening, but they knew it was bad. They wished that they looked at the time earlier, they could have been home by now if they followed their curfew.

"5...4...3...2...1" The vampires were ready to kill. Their stomachs wanted food...now.

Times...Up, and oh, look your not safe at all" Buffy said in a tone that was terrifying, but Angelus found it hilarious.

Angelus chuckled at Buffy's comment, "Your a natural, are ya gonna need help with this one, Babe?"

"Yeah, It's no fun with you just standing there with your arms crossed watching me."

The girls continued running for their life. One of them tripped. She couldn't get up she broke her ankle in a pot hole. She screamed for help. No one ran back to save her. Buffy ran up to her and stroked her hair.

"Are you, alright? I mean a fall like that must of hurt."

The girl was crying in pain and fear. She screamed,"BETHANY...SHARA... PLEASE GOD!

"Oh, screaming is not going to help you in anyway, if anything it's going to make this even more fun.". Buffy then pulled the girls hair and started to walk around her in circles. She tried to crawl away, Buffy then walked in front of her.

"Oh what your not having fun, here let me fix that."

Buffy grabbed her arms and pulled the terrified girl's neck up to her mouth. The girl let out on last scream. Angelus started to applaud.

"Stop standing there like an idiot the others are getting away! You can eat one now and save the other for later."

"Fine."

Angelus then took off. The girls didn't see any of her friends. She started to pray.

"Trust me, with everyone that did that nothing happen... so... what makes you different?"

"Please, I'll give you my money! Anything!"

Angel took a step closer. The girl screamed.

"Shut up. This is your death there is nothing you can do about it... so where should I bite you the neck, shoulder, or the wrist..." Angelus then switched faces.

"W-W-What are you?"

"I already told you... Your, worst , nightmare."

Angel then launched at the girl, the started to walk backwards. Her back hit a wall she knew this was the end. In this dark, dirty, alley.

"Say goodnight" Angelus let out an evil laugh. The girl continued to cry. He started to breathe on her neck, just for the fun of it. He then sunk his fangs into her neck. She squilled for help. Buffy showed up behind him with the last girl over her shoulder. Buffy punched her to make her unconscious.

"Hurry up. I'm tired and we need to put the girl up, you know for later."

He continued to go at it for a few more minutes, till the girl had to more left

"Alright, I'm done, but this was fun. Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes would have never done that."


	6. Chapter 6: Where's Buffy?

Willow ran up to the door. She banged on the door. A sad women opened the door.

"Hi, Ms. Summers, is Buffy home?"

"No, I'm sorry Willow. I,I,I haven't seen" Buffy's mother then broke out into tears.

"Ms. Summers, tell me everything you know. You know about Buffy. " Willow hugged Joyce to comfort her.

"I don't know anything. She just went out on patrol I guess. I just wish she'll stop by. All I can remember is last time this happened."

"Okay, I'm going to go tell Giles. Call him if she shows up or if anything pops up. Alright?"

* * *

Willow busted through the library doors making Giles jump. "Giles something is terrible wrong! Buffy she's missing. Her mom hasn't seen her or heard. I'm scared what if something happened."

"What?" Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"That's exactly what I said. Her mom... she's not doing to well. If we are going to find her, we need to find her now."

"Alright, we need to call Xander and Oz. They can help us search."

"Umm, Umm, I can check the grave yard. Xander can check Angel's place. Oz he can check the Bronze. You check around town. Every. Street. We need to find her...now." Willow had fire in her eyes. Giles had never seen her like this.

* * *

"Buffy! Buffy! " Willow shouted, she was destined to find her friend. The ground was covered in a layer of fog. "Man I really hate this place... Buff?" Willow saw a shadow. "Buffy is that really you?"

"Yeah Willow, it's me."

Willow ran up to her to hug Buffy.

"Why, Buffy your so cold. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... in fact I've never felt better."

"Buffy? What's... wrong? Did something happen to you? Oh my God... did Angel hurt you?" Willow was squeezing Buffy's hands would have lost circulation... if she had a pulse.

"Stop asking questions geez Wills. I'm fine really I'm fine. Do you see any bruises or cuts."

Willow sighed," I guess not. Come on let's get you home, your mom is worried sick about you. We really need to get you warmed up its like you spent the last couple of days in a freezer."


	7. Chapter 7: Buffy?

"Mom! I'm home!" Buffy slammed the door behind her.

"Buffy? Where have you been? You can't keep disappearing. I can't loose anything. My heart couldn't be able to beat without you. Honey, I love..." Buffy changed into killing mode again. She was always hungry.

"Honey? What happened?" Her mom was terrified.

"The best thing ever." Buffy gave an evil grin to her mother and then bit her. Buffy then dropped her and left her there. She turned around to see Spike staring at her.

"Oh great. You again"

"Are you serious the Slaya is a vamp now. A cold, bloodsuckin, vampire. I would have never guessed. "

"Well believe it."

"Waita second, who turned you?"

"Who do you think?"

"Angel!" Spike gritted his teeth. He ran off. He was going to give Angel a piece of his mind.

* * *

"Angel! I need a word with you." Spike choked slammed him to the wall. "What were you doing with the slayer? Huh, did you guys have another true... moment... of happiness. Huh, did ya. Tell me the bloody truth."

"Yeah, I did, I thought you would be proud." Spike tightened his grip.

"Why would you do that to someone I love? Why did you do it Angel?" Spike started crying. Buffy cleared her throat. Spike quickly dropped Angel and turned around to face her.

" People that like sneakin up on people make me sick."

"That's not what you just said... shall I say Spikey Poo." Buffy laughed in his face. Spike ran out of the mansion. He nocked Xander down, but he kept on running. Xander ran in and saw Buffy kissing Angel.

"Buffy? Where have you been."

"Oh, you know, around"

"Come on we need to talk to Giles."

"Why, when I'm having so much fun right now."

"Buffy... come on, now!" Xander reached down to grab her hand.

Angel changed faces and growled, "Don't touch her! If she wants to stay then she'll stay."

Buffy changed faces after he said that. She laughed at the look on Xander's face.

"What's wrong cat's got your tongue?" Buffy then took a step towards him.

Xander tripped trying to scurry away.

"You know you've been a pain in my neck till Mr. Handsome here fixed that problem for me. I can fix your neck to if you want?"

"Stay away from me!" Xander still couldn't stand on his feet.

"Don't worry about it. Who would I get to tell my message if I killed you, plus I already had a snack." Buffy smiled and picked him up by the back of his collar.

"Tell him... I said Hi and that I'm alive and well."

"Buff, please just let us help we can make you in tip top shape again."

"Why try to fix something that isn't broken."

"Just let me go and I'll deliver your message!"

"Don't you guys dare try to restore my soul or your gonna needs yours restored next!" Buffy dropped Xander. He fell on his knees and hands, stood up and dusted him self off.

"Thank you."

"Get out! Now." Buffy screamed with her finger pointed at the door.

Xander ran out.

"Well, someone's grumpy."

Buffy span around to hug Angel.

"Maybe you should have killed him, Buffy. Now that he knows..."

Buffy shushed him, "Everything is fine."

Angel kissed Buffy's forehead. "So did you kill your mom?"

"Yep, but Spike saw that's why he tried to hurt you. "

"He still angry that I stole his "love" from him. He's such an idiot no wonder Dru left him."

Buffy laughed at his mean comment and kissed him back. "Hey, one more question. Did you ever get this kind of rush when you killed your family. It was awesome."

"Yeah, your own kind of blood is the best."

"I'm going to bed. Its almost sunrise."

"I'll be there in a second."

Angel went down stairs where the girl they kidnapped early was chained to the wall.

"Please, please, please don't do this."

Angel walked up to her to drink some blood. "Here eat this, I can't have my blood bank starve to death." He laughed at his own joke. This only made the girl cry more.


	8. Chapter 8: Did you Hear?

Xander ran into the liabary, Willow, Giles, and Oz were sitting at a table smiling and chit-chatting.

"We found Buffy she's fine." Willow said with a huge smile on her face.

"What do you mean."

"I found her in the graveyard. Are you okay, Xander."

"I don't know what you saw, but Buff has the serious case of the bumps."

"Huh? When, I saw her she was fine. I dropped her off at her house and saw Giles driving." Willow's smile had faded.

"Are you sure?" Giles cleaned his glasses.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. I think Spike is involved too. He bumped into me while he was running out of Angel's place."

"Oh my God. I just remembered Buffy didn't come back with Faith's blood. She asked to be alone with him how could we be so stupid." Willow's eye's started to form tears

"It's not your fault Willow. She still would have done it if we were there or not." Oz gave Willow a comforting hug.

"He's right. There's nothing we can do." Giles quitely said.

"Can't we restore her soul or something. We need to find answers, and I know who to start with." Xander set his mind to help Buffy.

* * *

Spike was hiding in an alley when the Scooby-Gang found him.

"So, What's up with Buffy?" Xander said he was holding a stake in one hand and a cross in the other.

"I don't bloody know, but what ever it is it's terrible."

"Did you do it?" Willow asked.

"No. Angelus is back, he did it."

"Oh my Lord." Giles dropped his weapons and looked at the other team members.

Willow started tears started pouring from her eyes. She backed up and when her back hit a wall she slid down.

"Oh, come on now. I came here to get away from emotions. Go away."

Giles launched at him.

"Slow down there. I had nothing to do with this. If anything I'm as angry as you are. I gave Angel a beating for it."

"What all did you see?"

"Nothing really, I just saw Buffy kill her mom, I asked what happened she told me Angelus turned her. I ran to the mansion gave him a peice of my mind. She showed up and that's all."

"She killed her own mother? Do you know if she still has slayer strenght?" Gile's wanted information.

"Again, I don't know anything. I only chatted with her for a bit that's it. She didn't tell me anything."

"She wants Giles to think that she is alive and well. She didn't want to hurt me so I could deliver her message."

"Do you think we should pay her a visit?" Giles was clueless he had no idea what to do.

"I think we should." Willow stopped her foot down.

Spike stood up to reach there level and seem more asserstive. "I think that's a good idea, if you want to get yourselves killed."

"We trust you because...?" Xander raised his eyebrow.

"You have no reason to, just trust me on this. Either you go alone and die, or I go with you..." Spike then mummbled "and I hate that bloody idea."

"Fine, come on." Xander rolled his eyes and held Spikes hand behind his back.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

"Buffy!" Giles called out with a hint of fear in his British voice.

"Yeah, Giles? Why do you have that stake?"

"Don't play games with us." Willow was scared also.

"Xander do you remember our nice conversation." Buffy raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I told them everything." Xander stuck out his tongue to mock her.

"Xander hit his head when he ran in he started freaking out saying crazy things like, I'm a vampire. I think he was hallucinating."

"Huh, no I wasn't you and Angel... I mean Angelus. Spike here agrees with me, don't cha'."

"Yup." Spike was looking down at the ground.

"Are you serious. Come here and prove it. I'm The Slayer how could I be..."

"Let me hear your heartbeat." Giles said in a quite tone.

"What? Why?" Buffy took a step back.

"Buffy, come here." Giles took a step towards her. She smiled, Angelus blocked the door.

"Okay, you're right. I am a bloodsucker."

"Buffy, we can help."

"Why does everyone keep saying that there's nothing you can do. Plus, why try to fix something that isn't broken." Buffy changed faces and grabbed Xander. She pulled down his collar. "Leave, now or he gets it."

"Buffy are you serious we just got fast food delivery. Why let them go they only going to ruin your undead life."

"Yeah your right." Buffy bit Xander's neck.

"Buffy, No!" Spike screamed and pulled Xander away. He fell to the floor. Angel ran away from the door to help Buffy in the fight. Giles and Oz carried Xander out of the mansion with Willow watching their backs making sure the evil couple doesn't attack them.

"Spike, what the Hell is wrong with you. If anything I thought you wanted me dead."

"No not this way."

Buffy slammed Spike to the ground.

"You need to leave now, or your going to get a very large splinter in the heart." Spike got up and ran out with a limp in his leg.

"Why didn't you kill them Buff, now they're going to make our life a living hell. Trust me I've been there."

"It's fine, we'll have to pick them off one by one. I think I'll start off with Willow."


	10. Chapter 10: Willow

"Willow? Please help me I don't want to be like this anymore."

"Buffy go away you only want to play mind games."

"No I'm not. Can you please just let me in."

"No! Go away. Do you think I'm going to say come on in Buff just like that?" Willow covered her mouth her eyes widened.

"Thanks." Buffy walked in and sat down in front of a mirror . " Do you know what I miss the most, my reflection."

Willow walked over to her vanity, she was still facing Buffy to make sure she did try to make a quick move. She felt around to find her draw with her 'vampire supplies'.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Buffy, please just let us help you."

"There nothing wrong with me!" Buffy pushed Willow against the wall. "Why does everyone keep saying that."

"Should I turn you. You could be like my minion with a little wizard hat. Trust me it hurts a lot, you'll try to scream... but you can't."

Willow tried to reach towards her draw, Buffy then bit into her neck. Willow tried to scream, but couldn't.

Buffy grabbed a stake out of the draw Willow previously tried to reach and cut her hand.

"Drink this if you wanna have fun. Just you, me and Angel."

Willow turned her head and whispered,"Buffy, No."

Buffy squeezed the sides of her mouth to force Willow's mouth open, she then put a couple drops of blood on her tounge.

Buffy threw the wimp Willow over her shoulder to carry her home.


	11. Chapter 11: Dolly

"Honey, I'm home."

"Hey, so we have a new member in the family?"

"Yup, a little witch."

"How did you get her to invite you in."

"I didn't the idiot accidentally invited me in."

Angel chuckled. "Oh, by the way we have a guest."

"Who?"

A tall dark figured waltzed into the room holding a doll with a piece of fabric around its mouth.

"Where's mommy."

Buffy leaned over the Angelus and whispered,"Is she seriously going to stay here, and worse of all call me mommy."

"She came here with a message."

Drusilla started to giggle at something her dolly said. "Ms. Eliza says a man has hearts floating over his head."

"Angel, can you translate that."

"She's talking about Spike, she told him that and he took off."

"Ohhhh, yeah about that." Buffy was cut off by Drusilla giggling.

"She also said you've been shot by a arrow." She slowly walked up to Buffy and pointed to her heart.

"Huh could I have been shot in the heart by an arrow. I'm not dust... am I."

"I think she means something like Cupid's arrow."

"Oh, Dru. Yeah I love Angel, here."

Drusilla pointed at the doorway. Spike was standing there. She started pounding her chest to make heart noises.

"Drusilla. Stop it, Now" Buffy gritted her teeth.

She giggled and skipped over to Spike.

"Love is flying in the night sky. Me dolly says so."

She then starting singing an old British Love Song

**"If to me as true thou art  
As I am true to thee, sweetheart  
he'll hear one, two, three, four, five  
From the bells of Aberdovey.  
Hear one, two, three, four... five, six  
Hear one, two, three, four, five and six  
From the bells of Aberdovey."**

Spike threw Drusilla's doll on the ground busting its glass face. Drusilla started crying, Spike fled from the scene.

"Come here Dru." Angel gave Drusilla a hug.

"Can I get a new dolly. Please Daddy?"

"Can you go into town with her and get a doll. Please for me." Angel wanted Buffy to get acquainted with the British nutter.

Buffy rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Dru jumped and clapped her hands. "Come on, lets get you a new doll."

They walked up to a toy store holding hands.

"I don't think they're open, Mommy."

"I don't think that's a problem."

Buffy was about to pick up a rock and she heard a familiar British accent. "Buffy don't do it."

"So... you came to bug me some more, don't worry I already killed Willow. You might me next, if your lucky."

Buffy ran up to Giles and grabbed the sides of his head. "Any last words, before I kill you like my sweet boyfriend killed your beloved Jenny." Buffy snapped his neck. Drusilla started clapping excitably.

"Come on, lets get your stupid dolly."


	12. Chapter 12: Killer

"I killed a British idiot."

"Which one Captain Peroxide or The Watcher."

"The Watcher. He didn't say anything, I was about to smash the toy store window to get Ms. Nutter-Butter here her stupid doll. He saw me, then I just snapped his neck like a twig, simple as that. Who do you think we should pay a visit to next?"

"I don't know, who ever your heart desires."

"Can we torture them."

"Sure. My princess gets to do what ever she want." Angel kissed her forehead.

"I think I want to mess around with Xander. Drusilla, do you want to help me."

"Yes pretty please."

When the sun set the next evening Buffy went to Xander's house.

Buffy walked up to the door and knocked like a normal human would. "Hi, is Xander home?"

"Yes he is, come on in."

She walked down the hallway and knocked on his door.

"Hey, Willow come in."

"Funny thing is, Willow is dead. You know it was so nice of your mom to invite me in."

Xander stood up and grabbed the stake he kept next to his bed.

"Come on, why even try to kill me. You know I'm stronger than you... faster."

"Buffy, leave." He grabbed a cross and took a step towards her. Buffy grabbed the cross.

"Doesn't that burn."

"Sure it does." Buffy than threw it across the room. "You need to come with me... Now we can do it the easy way, hard way, or the funniest one the deadly way."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"Hard way it is." Buffy grabbed his arm and twisted it making him drop the stake. She then kicked his knee cap causing him to topple to the floor. She kicked his side and bent down to punch his face.

"Still not going with you Buffy. Guess you'll have to do the deadly way." That comment made Buffy punch him stronger than she has been, this making him unconscious.

"You stay there. I need to eat something." Buffy killed his parents. She then went back to his room and picked him up.

* * *

Buffy ran into the mansion and said, "Got him, Dru I need you to set up the play chair."

"Oh, goody." Drusilla clapped for joy with a creepy giggle to go with it.

"Wow, this hunt and kill thing must be easy for you. Angelus crossed his arms.

"Yep, the world is full of idiots."

Drusilla skipped back into the room, "Mummy, It's ready. Can I stab him first."

"Sure. Is your new dolly going to watch." Angelus asked.

"No, she's been naughty."

"Okay then..." Buffy raised her eyebrow.

Buffy threw him hard into the wooden chair, she then tied his wrist to the arm rests with an old rope.

"I'll be right back Dru, go ahead and have fun... just don't kill him."

Buffy left the room finding Angel sitting alone in front of the fireplace, "How's the redhead doing?"

"She still hasn't moved yet. You took a couple of days this kind of thing doesn't happen overnight."

"Fine." Buffy rolled her eyes and went back to Drusilla.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"Buffy you'll pay for this."

"How? Willow has been sired. Giles is dead. You... well your here."

"I still have Oz."

"That wimp could barely put his two cents in... how is he going to save you."Drusilla laughed and then cut his chest with a knife.

"Easy now Dru, we need to keep him awake so he can feel everything. Make every cut slow and painful."

"Buffy, just kill me now."

"Why, then there's no fun. Plus, she just got back and Spike wants nothing to do with her. She needs some form of entertainment, so she won't keep bothering Angel and me."

"That's my fault how?"

"Drusilla stab his side for me please. If you do a good job then you might get a new dolly, how does that sound." Xander screamed in pain.

Angel rushed into the room. "She's awake."

"Finally, I was getting bored. Get her in here."

"Hi Xander." Willow drunkenly stumbled into the room.

"Willow? Are you okay?"

"God, do you remember anything I tell you. I told you not to tell what happen to me, you do it anyways. I told you what I did to her and Giles. I guess it went through one ear and out the other. Willow sire him so you can have someone to play with." Buffy was starting to get annoyed.

"Don't mind if I do." Willow walked over to the chair crouched down to eye level. She stood up again walked around to the back of the chair and bit his bare neck. Xander's eyes widened. Willow pulled away with a stream of blood on her face.

"Here use this."Buffy handed Willow a knife, that Drusilla just used to stab his side. Willow sliced her palm and gave it to the barely conscious teen.

That's it now all we can do is wait. Wanna go into town and get some food.

They walked out on Xander still tied to the chair.

"Where should we go?"Angel was excited to get out of his mansion.

"Wherever, I've been the one doing all the killing lately."

"And your complaining because…?"

"I'm not complaining and you sure as Hell know that.". The large group then left to go hunting

* * *

Dru sushed her put her finger to her lip. "I smell someone, ripe like a juicy plum... Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch."When she finished her little tune she turn to face an alley and threw a trash can out the way finding a run-away.

"Please, don't call the cops." The girl was shaking in fear.

"That's your only concern... nothing like, I don't know this is just a wild guess, Am I going to die?" Willow said with a new tone in her voice.

"She's right, a girl your age shouldn't be out this late, here let's get you home."

"No, I can't my mom is going to kill me if I show up again."

"Don't worry I have had that problem before. Ran away, changed my name. I came back home and my mom loved me the same way. Come on let's walk you home."

"Okay." Buffy squat down to look her in the eyes

Angel gripped the girl's arm tightly and jerked her up.

"Why, Why are you doing that." She was shaking.

"Just a precaution can't have you run away."

"Let go of me!"

Willow pulled the girl back out of his grip and bit her.

"Seriously! Willow that was for all of us." Angel gritted his teeth

"Sorry, I just got hungry."

"Oh, It's fine."Drusilla walked over to Willow and stroked the witch's nose.

"Does she always do that?"

"Yeah, sorta, but you'll get used to it. She calls me her mom... which I'm not."

"She is glowing. Like a itty bitty star. I like it."

"She has powers Dru. She's a witch."Buffy was getting tired of explaining things.

"A Wicca to be exact, thank you very said with a hint of attitude"


	13. Chapter 13: Oz

Angel, Drusilla, Willow and Buffy went back to the mansion with grins on there face.

"I wanna say hi to Oz." Willow had changed her face to a pout.

"You all ready have Xander! What else do you need." Buffy was being sarcastic and then laughed, "Sure lets go get him.".

"Never had werewolf blood before, this is going to be fun." Angel crossed his arms and smirked.

"Angel and Dru, can you guys stay here. I think Willow wants to do this hunt on her own."

"Then why are you going?" Angel had raised one of his eyebrows.

"You know how you watched me kill my first victim at the Bronze. I'm sorta a watch guard to make sure Oz doesn't try anything."

"Yeah I want Buff to go with me. Just us two buds."

"Don't say buds every again Will. Just don't."

"Fine then." Willow rolled her eyes and started walking out the mansion again. Buffy kissed Angel and ran towards her.

"So how are we going to do this, we need a plan you know." Buffy was excited to get started. She hasn't had enough killing for the night yet.

"Ummm, I kinda don't have a plan. I was hoping that it would just happen. I guess I can just go sneak into his window."

"And how are you going to do that if you can't go in without an invitation."

"Uhhhh." Willow looked down in shame. "Trust me he'll invite me in."

"Alrighty then, guess we'll have to see what happens."

* * *

The two vampires walked up to the side of the house with Oz's bedroom window in it.

"Oh, look there it is. Now what." Buffy crossed her arms.

"Guess I can try and levitate, stand back I've only done this with a rose once or twice, this may end badly."

Buffy took a couple steps back with her arms up as if she was being arrested.

Willow started mumbling,"Da mihi munus sub auras fuga." She started floating.

"Good job Will. Bad news, yours still 5 feet below his window."

"I think I know that Buffy." Willow gritted her teeth. She then closed her eyes and started floating higher. "I did it! I did it! Um, Buff he's not in his room."

Buffy face palmed making Willow loose concentration. She fell down onto her back, "Ouch!" Willow stood up and brushed her self off, "Its not like we can go up and knock on his door because its eleven o'clock at night."

Buffy started tapping her foot, "Maybe we can. Come here Will." Buffy picked up some mud and smeared it on Willow.

"What was that for!" Willow reached down to grab some mud also.

"Don't you dare. How good is your acting skills?"

"Oh, I see what you're up to."

The girls finished covering themselves with mud and walked up to the front steps. They pounded on the door as if they were trying to get away from something. "Psst, scream Will." Buffy nudge Willow's arm. Willow did a ear-piercingshrill.

A woman quickly opened the door ,"What is it! Do you need the police!"

"No ma'am, I just need to call my mother. There was something chasing us!" Buffy was speaking fast as if she was out of breath from running.

"Please let us in, we're to young to die!" Willow managed to fake some tears.

"Sure, come in quickly I don't want whatever that's chasing you coming into the house!"

Buffy headed towards the phone.

"Is Oz here"?

"No, sorry sweetie. Hey, aren't you his girl."

"Yup, that would be me."

"Its so nice to meet you…finally."

"So where would your son be?"

"He's preforming at the Bronze tonight, if you go see him can you tell him to come home before midnight?"

"Okie dokie! I'll make sure to tell him what you said. I'm gonna stop by and say hi." Willow let out a reassuring smile to Oz's mom. Willow called out nervously, "Buff? You done yet. I don't wanna stay to long. We need to hurry up and get to the Bronze before Oz packs up his equipment." She was still maintaing eye contact with the nice lady and let out a nervous smile and tilted her head a bit. "She'll be out any moment now." Willow started taping her foot. She was getting anxious. "Can you excuse me for one moment." Willow moved in a haste to the kitchen where Buffy was just pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong Buffy?"

"I don't know for some reason. I don't want to go to the Bronze."

"That's fine. I can manage on my own. You go home go get in some warm pajamas and cuddle up next to Angel. Got it?"

"Your right, and that seems nice." Buffy walked out of the house and didn't pay attention to Oz's mom

Why would the girl come pounding on her door to leave only moments later? She was extremely confused but only mumbled, "Kids these days." in response to her own thoughts.

"I gotta go see Oz now. Bye, nice meeting you!" Willow ran out the door to catch up with Buffy.

* * *

"Do you need to be walked home, you look like our not doing to hot?"

"I'm fine Will, really. All I need is a cup of warm blood and a fireplace and I'll be fine. Plus, vampires don't get sick."

"Ok, I'm going to go taste some werewolf blood. Bye, be careful!"

Willow trailed off in a different direction, switching on and off from sprinting to walking every few minutes.


	14. Chapter 14: Spike

Author's Note:

I'm trying out a new writing style. Using more verbs and adjectives, trying the story seem more lively. Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story so far. Again, reviews would really be appreciate, good or bad (I like the bad ones better helps me improve the story :P).

* * *

When Willow arrived the place was packed. She forced her way through the crowd trying to reach the stage. Oz wasn't on stage, but his band setup was. Willow spun around trying to catch a glimpse of her boyfriend. She started walking towards the bar and saw him. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Glad to see you too, Willow?"

"Can we step outside real quick? Please, It's kinda important."

"Sure come on." They pushed towards the exit and opened the door to feel a brief gust of cool night air. It beat being in a crowded place standing shoulder to shoulder.

"What is it Will?" Oz put his hand on her shoulder. She looked down at the ground twisting and pulling anxiously at her fingers. Oz put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. She was crying. "You can tell me anything. Just let it out, I'm here for you."

"Remember how Buffy is a vampire? When we first learned that I did a spell that would let me keep my soul after death…just as a precaut-" Willow stopped talking and looked down. Oz lifted her chin up again. She continued, "-as a precaution. Well, good thing it worked. Buffy killed me. And here I am… a vampire…." Willow looked at Oz and squeezed him with her newly found vampire strength,"I'm so sorry Oz!" She buried her face in his shoulder. Her hugged her and started patting her back. Willow muffled voice trembled, "They sent me here to kill you, Buffy was supposed to come. I did another spell to make her feel sick, making her go home. I'm just so scared and cold!" She continued crying, and every now and again Oz would stroke her titan hair whispering, "It's ok. Everything is going to be ok. I still love you and I always will.". She looked up and saw Spike. She quickly pulled her head back down into Oz's shoulder. Spike stopped walking and looked up and sniffed the air. He smelt the presence of a vampire.

"Come're kitty kitty kitty." Spike voice was low, but soft. He smelt the air again and looked over towards the sob-fest. "Well lookie here. Seems like the slayer made some toys." He but his thumbs on his belt buckle, and snorted. "Welp, guess she's building up her minions to do her dirty work for her. I r'member when I had min-" Oz cut the dark vampire off.

"Save it for later."

"Oh, what's the problem, mate. Your girly has emotional problems. She can't stand kil-" Oz left Willow's hug to choke slam Spike against the wall.

"Oz! Stop! Maybe he can help." Oz removed his hand from the undead's throat. Spike brushed off his t-shirt and hissed," With what?" He raised his eyebrow and put his hand on his hips.

Willow was wiping her tears away and whispered, "To get Buffy's soul back." Spike dropped his hands and lowered his eyebrow and started slowly walking over to Willow.

"And what the bloody hell makes you think I want that? Even if I did… what makes you think I would want to help… you?"

"Ok! That's enough, Spike!" Oz was holding a stake he got from a packing crate outside of the entrance door. "Leave us alone, or- or- your gonna get this through your heart!"

"Leave it be, Oz" mumbled Willow.

"Yeah, leave me be, Oz." Spike sneered, to taught Oz. He dropped the stake and went over to Willow. "I'll help you." he whispered and did a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Willow started crying again.

Spike walked up behind the couple and threw up his arms in protest. "Fine, I'll help. This is my town and can't have the bleeding Slayer take it away!"

Willow left Oz's arms and the corners of her mouth were rising, "Let's go get a soul." Willow took off walking leave the men to look at each other in a confused manner. Oz ran to catch up, while Spike walked making his leather jacket flow threw the wind.

* * *

The group walked up to the magic shop.

"Great it's closed!' Willow threw up her hands and traded her look of happiness for sadness.

"The great thing of not having a soul is rules don't matter." Spike kicked the window, making it shatter, and stuck out his hand like a gentleman. "Ladies first."

Oz helped Willow up into the window trying to dodge some of the sharper pieces of glass.

"Look for-"

"Hey, Will." Buffy stepped out from behind a bookcase.

Willow stuttered, "B-B-Buffy!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She tilted her head and looked at Spike, smiling. "So what cha guys doing her?"

"You know vampirey stuff. I still haven't done the mission yet."

"Go ahead do it right here."

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Willow? What are you waiting for?"

"The right moment?"

"Wrong answer." Buffy launched her self to Oz. She grabbed him and got a piece of glass.

"Willow, why the long face" Buffy pouted to mimic her.

"Oz!" Buffy slid the glass along his face, but not cutting it. Willow gasped at her actions.

"Buffy let him go!" Spike bellowed.

"Why?"

"I don't know seemed like the right thing to say." Spike bent down to grab a piece of glass also, he stomped his way over to Buffy cutting Oz's arm while walking pass.

"There we go. Will? Want a turn. Trust me its fun." Willow was crying.

"Its all my fault. Its all my fault." Willow fell to her knee letting the glass stab into them, her hands were covering her eyes. Oz's moan of pain caused her to look up, her eyes were black. "Mars, Martem, adiuua me, in hoc proelio. Pulsus hostis. In perniciem in omnibus!" Buffy flew back from Oz's body hitting a bookshelf causing it to fall over, hitting Spike. "Leave…Now!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"GO!" Oz jumped over the broken window. Willow waved her hand making the bookcase stand upright again.

"You guys shouldn't have done that."

She squeezed her hands in to a fist. "Et adolebit ea. Lavabit carnem suam in flamma vesica sit abstulero peccata eorum." A ring of fire grew between them. Buffy came charging out, not catching a flame.

"Listen here B*tch, this is not the way to treat your sire!" Buffy kicked Willow back causing the flame to extinguish.

"Guess, this sorta stuff happens when you have a soul." Willow stood up and whisper, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Beat it out of you!" Buffy charged again at Willow knocking her down. Willow hit her head making her unconscious.

"Let's go Spike you're with me now"

"What makes you think I want to go with you" he remarked with disgust.

"Don't you like…power?"

"Sure. But I don't like you or Angel or Drusilla." Spike crossed his arms.

"I thought the whole reason you came back was for Drusilla."

"No I didn't… I-I-I came back for y-you." He looked down in shame

Buffy muttered,"Disgusting, little pig." Spike looked back up with horror in his eyes.

"I mean, I meant, I came back to kill you."

Buffy threw her hands up making her torso exposed. "Go ahead, do your best" she sneered. Spike ran out of the deformed store. Buffy looked back down at the witch. She sighed and picked her up and threw her onto her shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15: Execution

Buffy ran into the mansion bossily ordering, "Get the ropes ready!"

"Why? What's wrong with Willow?" Angel walked over and crossed his arms.

"She been infected with a soul. The dirty b*tch did it to herself."

Drusilla came into the room holding a lump of tangled ropes.

Buffy threw down Willow down, "Buffy?".

"What's wrong did the soul not leave yet. Everything is going to be fine, we're going to rip it out of you…in the most painful way possible. Then we can be a big happy family again." Buffy strode around the soul-filled vampire.

"Buffy." Willow coughed and continued, "No. Don't."

"Whose going to stop me?"

"Oz!" Willow looked in the corner and saw him tied up with a gag in his mouth.

"No you silly goose. You get another try… that's right you have no one." Buffy curled her lips. "Dru, tie her up." Buffy snapped her fingers, Drusilla abided and walked over to her.

"Can I play with her?"

"Not yet, we need to find her spell book."

"I can do that." Drusilla spun around like a ballerina.

"First tie her up.",Buffy dictated. Drusilla started with Willow's feet tying it so tight that she hissed in pain, then tied her hands up in front of her lap.

"Look in to my eyes." Dru moved her fingers back and forth pointing to her eyes and then back at her own.

"Wheres the spell book?" Willow imagined it was an Oz, a safe and sound one.

"Its in my room."

"Where at? I need it so I can help you."

"In my dresser. Please hurry before they hurt you too."

"I love you." Willow felt something cold press on her lips. She pulled back and shook her head. Drusilla was kissing her.

"Blah! Get off me!"

When Willow looked around the room Buffy was gone. Drusilla was sitting on her feet with her dolls, having a conversation with them. Oz was sitting in the corner, unconscious.

"Dru, if you let me out, I'll- ummm- Play dolls with you."

Drusilla looked up and growled like a dog, "Mummy says we can play later.". She stood up and walked over and started stroking Willow's hair. "Your hair feels like a doll. The pixies say otherwise." She looked down and grabbed the sides of her head. "You've been naughty, naughty, naughty. You should be punished. Terrible things, terrible things, terrible things." She squealed and tried to grab hold onto the wall. Angelus ran into the room and grabbed her, sat her down in his lap and started stroking her back. When she came back to the real world he stood up and ran over to Willow.

"What did you do! " He grabbed her wrist squeezing them as tight as he could, there was a crunching noise, he continued squeezing. She screamed and was crying.

"I- I- I- didn't do anything. Please stop your hurting me!"

Buffy walked in holding a large leather book. "Calm down. Everything is going to be better in a few seconds. Just back away." She started flipping threw the book. Stopping and tracing her finger down the page. "Aha, found it! Just need some of her hair, a pearl, a quartz, and- SERIOUSLY!" Angel grabbed the book from her hands.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm not killing you! It would be easier to kill her instead!" He threw the book down and ran over to Willow.

"Stop!" Drusilla stood up. "There's other ways."

"What is it Dru!" Angel was still furious and annoyed from the text from the book. She whimpered, then giggled.

"Lost. We need to find it."

"Find what Dru?"

"Happiness!" She started giggling again.

"So her curse is like mine?" Drusilla sat down and started playing with her dolls.

She whispered to the dolls, "But she won't find any."

"That's it I'm killing her, and her pet dog."

"Go ahead she's a lost cause."

"Oz!" Willow cried out in fear, "Please stop I know another way to reverse it!". Angel stopped his hand mid-swing.

"Do you really?"

"Your going to have to kill me to get it out of me."

"Your already dead." Buffy said peeking out from behind his back.

"Permanently." Willow was shaking. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Continue."

He punched her in the nose. Blood came rushing down her face. Buffy left the room only to came back with a stake.

"Night, Night, B*tch!" Buffy drove the stake into the witch's heart.


End file.
